1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools and in particular hand tools of the type including implement holding chucks which are rotatably driven, usually by an electric motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand tools with rotatable chucks are well known in the prior art. Hand-held electric drills are a commonly known example. Such tools, however, are often difficult to use or unsuitable for hard-to-reach locations where work must be performed. Examples are between pipes, between ducts, or in areas where pipes and ducts are close to walls or other obstructions. Another example is the process of installing insulation over pipes and ducts where supports or connectors get in the way. Another example is working in hard-to-reach areas of machinery and automobiles.